


Body Language

by prairiecrow



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-26
Updated: 2012-04-26
Packaged: 2017-11-04 08:57:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/392055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prairiecrow/pseuds/prairiecrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment's reaction to an unexpected proposal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Body Language

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a "show, not tell" challenge on a writing community.

It was amazing how much Garak could say without using a single word: the suddenly stiff lines of his neck ridges, the brief tightening of his broad hands on a bolt of cloth he'd been in the midst of unrolling, all the subtle cues of his usually mobile face and voice fading to uncustomary stillness as his pale eyes went wide and he simply stared at Julian for a long moment before his gaze slid away to the side and he started moving again -- trying to pretend that nothing had happened, that nothing had been said. He opened his mouth, no doubt to utter a phrase that would deflect the query that still hung in the air between them.  
  
Julian wasn't so easily deterred. "Well?" he insisted before Garak could speak, and he took a step closer to the Cardassian's worktable, never letting his gaze waver from the face that had already assumed an expression too serene for the circumstances.  
  
He expected an outright denial, or at least a total non sequitur. Instead he was treated to a hesitation of those smoothly moving fingers, a half-lidded glance of those suddenly bright eyes, and the unexpected: "I see… and what time shall I be ready?"  
  
The smile that bloomed on Julian's face hid nothing whatsoever.  
  
THE END


End file.
